


And They Were Roommates

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cats, Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fencing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, McDonald's, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: Hyung Line scenarios, where every chapter is each member as your roommate. OR IS IT SOMETHING MORE HMMM??





	1. Jaebum

JB quickly shoved the black and white kitten into his bedroom and shut the door behind it.

“What was that?” You asked, walking into the room.

“Nothing.” Said JB guiltily.

“JB, that better not be another cat, I swear you have a problem!” You groaned.

“This one’s so cute though! You’ll love her I promise. I couldn’t just leave her you know!” JB whined.

“Jae!” Was all you said with your arms crossed.

“I took you in when you had no where else to go.” Said JB slyly. You rolled your eyes but he knew he had you.

You had been childhood friends, but JB had drifted off for a while when you had gotten older. But one day, when he had randomly seen you at the bus stop, asked you how you were, and you had started blubbering about your parents kicking you out, he had immediately dropped everything and let you come home with him. Sure, now you were working and paying your share of the rent and all that good stuff, but you had to admit that you had been quite the moocher there for a while.

“Fine, keep the cat! This is the last one though!” You snapped, but you weren’t really mad. 

“Really? Wah you’re the best I mean it!” JB bellowed. He pulled you in for a big hug and started attacking your cheeks with kisses.

“JB stop!” You squealed, but he kept going.

“Ahem.” You heard someone clear their throat behind you. You whipped around and saw your friend standing in the doorway, her eyebrow raised. You and her had made plans to go shopping together and she must have let herself in.

“Wow, you’re here early!” You squeaked, jumping away from JB.

“Oh don’t let me interrupt this ‘just roommate’ display of affection.” She said smirking.

“I don’t know what you mean.” You said nervously. Your friend knew about the small crush you had been harboring towards JB, but you didn’t want her spilling the beans, what if JB kicked you out!

“Yeah me neither.” Said JB. Why were his cheeks pink?

“You’re both idiots!” Said your friend. 

“Let’s just go!” You said quickly grabbing your bag. Your friend grinned but thankfully stepped aside instead of teasing you some more.

“Don’t forget your scarf!” JB called after you.

“Huh?” You said blankly.

“It’s cold out there, don’t want you getting sick.” JB said seriously. He grabbed the garment out of the coat closet and wrapped it gently around you. You could practically feel your friend boring holes in the back of your head with her eyes. “There all set, be careful out there ok?” Said JB gruffly.

“I’ll be careful, have fun with your cat!” You said, JB’s face brightened at that, as he shut the door behind you and your friend. 

“I think I might puke.” Said your friend.

“What are you on about?” You muttered. 

“Nothing, ‘just roommate things’ I suppose. I’m sure I’m just reading too much into things.” Said your friend innocently.

You didn’t reply, choosing instead to fiddle with the scarf draped around you with your fingers. You realized with a jolt it wasn’t even one of your scarves, it was JB’s.

“Oh God.” You thought weakly. You thought of all of the things like this that had happened in the past few months.

“Hey, don’t forget a scarf!”

“Text me when you get there!”

The dinners he had left out for you when you had worked late.

The new coat he had bashfully gotten you when he noticed your old one had holes.

Your friend was right; this was not normal roommate behavior. Maybe this crush wasn’t one-sided after all.  
After your shopping trip your friend offered to walk you home.

“Ah that’s ok, JB said he’d pick me up.” You declined.

“Right.” Your friend winked before getting into her car and driving away. You looked around and saw JB leaning on his car waiting for you. He couldn’t help the grin that formed when he spotted you running towards him, and you couldn’t help the little excited flip your heart did when you saw him standing there.

“Did you have fun?” He asked smiling. 

“Yes!” You said excitedly.

“This is supposed to cover your throat.” JB scolded suddenly, straightening your scarf.

“Aww you love me huh?” You asked slyly. JB blinked. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess I do.” He said in a surprised way, as if he thought you knew that already. He led you around to open the car door for you then he got in on the other side.

You sat in silence for a bit then.

“I love you too.” You said simply. JB squeezed your hand. 

“I know.” He grinned. “So anyway, our neighbor’s cat had a litter and—“ 

“JAEBUM!”


	2. Mark

You knocked on his bedroom door smartly.

“Hey wake up! You’ll be late for class!” You called loudly. You heard some rustling around behind the door, and then Mark opened it, peering out sleepily, his hair sticking out in all directions. 

“What time is it?” He asked dazedly.

“Nine A.M.” You replied, while he groaned. “You’ve missed this class three times in a row, you can’t miss it again, you’re not as smart as me.” You coaxed. Mark smiled in a defeated way.

“Oh all right.” He grumbled. You grinned. You weren’t sure why you felt like you had to make sure your roommate made it to class but oh well. 

That semester you decided to try your luck at living off campus, and you somehow wound up living with Mark. You hadn’t told your parents you were living with a guy, but you barely saw him anyway, it wasn’t like there was any funny business going on. 

Mark was never around. If he were home he’d talk to you for a little bit but then lock himself in his room for hours, and when he left you wouldn’t see him for days. He always seemed on the brink of sinking to you, and so if that led you to do things that weren’t exactly roommate things, like leaving bottles of water outside his door to make sure he was drinking, or knowing his class schedule so he wouldn’t miss too many classes, what could you do about it? 

Mark was a senior while you were just a sophomore, and you were the one abroad in a foreign country, heck he should be the one looking out for you! But you had been the oldest of many siblings, so it was kind of second nature for you to fall into a role like this. 

Mark emerged from his room minutes later shouldering his backpack, just as you were leaving also. You solemnly handed him a banana to munch on which he wrinkled his nose at but took anyway. 

“Thanks.” He smiled, which took you off guard because he didn’t do that much.

“You’re welcome.” You said smiling back. 

He slung an arm around you as you got to campus, surprising you again. He gave you a quick squeeze before releasing you and walking off.

“See you around!” He called over his shoulder.

“Bye.” You called back faintly. At first you were happy with the random burst of affection from Mark (which you had honestly been craving lately), but then your heart sank as you remembered impromptu hugs from Mark meant he most likely would disappear for days now. 

You shook your head to clear it. What did you care? He was just your roommate that’s all. 

You had been right though, the next few days Mark did not come home. Mark wasn’t much of a talker, but you missed him anyway, and you hoped he wasn’t getting into trouble.

Finally on the third day, you couldn’t take it anymore and shot him a text. 

“Hey can you pick me up from work tonight? I get out at ten thirty and I’m scared to walk home in the dark.”

You hit send and regretted it instantly. You worked late shifts all the time and never asked him to walk you home before. You had grown up in a city and Mark knew that you weren’t a skittish person. 

After a few minutes with no reply, you put your phone in your bag ruefully. He must have seen through that for the needy text that it was, and was ignoring you now, you thought with a groan. You went to work trying to forget how you just made a fool of yourself probably.

Your manager ended up letting you leave early on account of how slow it was that night. 

“Go on, I know you have that test tomorrow, go rest up!” She urged kindly. You smiled gratefully and grabbed your stuff. You hesitated for a moment wondering if Mark was coming to get you. He wouldn’t know that you got out twenty minutes early. 

“He hasn’t texted me back though, so he’s probably not coming.” You said to yourself. 

You started the walk home. It was dark but you had done this walk before so you weren’t bothered, but you tried to stay aware of your surroundings anyway. The streets were deserted, but presently you heard footsteps behind you. You chanced a glance and saw a strange man that you had never seen in your neighborhood before.

You picked up your pace; you were almost home, ten minutes more at most. To your dismay, the stranger started to walk faster too. He caught up with you. 

“Hey I think I’m a little lost, I need directions!” He pleaded. 

“Where do you want to go?” You asked coldly, he was making you nervous. He grabbed your arm roughly. 

“Anywhere you’re going.” He sneered. 

“Let me go or I’ll scream.” You warned, mentally calculating how long it would take to grab the pepper spray in your purse.

“Make me!” He spat, pulling you closer. You tried to free yourself but he had an iron grip. 

“HEY! She said let her go!” 

You couldn’t quite believe it, but somehow Mark had appeared and landed a punch on the stranger, sending him to the ground.

“Dude, what the fuck!” The guy screamed. He staggered to his feet, clutching his jaw. He was a lot bigger than Mark. “You’ll pay for that.” He growled at Mark.

Mark seemed unbothered. “Try it.” He taunted. Mark actually seemed a bit unhinged with anger right then, and the stranger picked up on it. 

“Uhh well I don’t feel like it. If I see you again though, it’s over!” The guy crowed before scampering off. Mark watched him run off apparently deep in thought, while you gaped.

“Mark.” You said weakly, he spun around.

“Hey are you all right? He didn’t do anything to you did he?” Said Mark urgently. He cupped both sides of your face looking at you searchingly.

“No I’m fine, how are you here?” You choked.

“I came to walk you home like you asked, but you had already left, are you crazy!?” Mark said loudly.

“You didn’t text me back.” You said defensively. Mark blinked. 

“I didn’t?” he checked his phone then laughed. “Oh oops, forgot to hit send.” He said sheepishly.

“Oh my God Mark, why do I always have to take care of you?” You groaned. 

“YOU take care of ME? I just pounded some creep for you!” Mark protested.

“Ok how about mutual taking care of each other?” You suggested.

“Fine.” Mark snapped. He hugged you, it had been a while so you melted a little, “Don’t scare me like that again.” He mumbled. 

“I’ll try.” You said. You kissed him and he didn’t back away. You pulled back first and Mark looked shocked.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“Oh uh I don’t know, I just felt like it.” You said faltering a little.

“Do it again.” Mark said beaming. You pulled him closer. 

“With pleasure.”


	3. Jackson

“Hey can you proofread this email for me before I send it?” Your roommate Jackson called from the other room. You looked up from the book you were reading in your bedroom.

“Yeah sure, come in here!” You yelled back.

“Thanks, it’s for that fencing instructor job I want, and I don’t want to miss out on it because of a typo.” Jackson said as he came in your room. You looked up from your book and immediately choked and stared at the ceiling.

He was doing it again. Wrapped in nothing but a towel stooping over you with his laptop.

“JACKSON!” You said angrily.

“What?” Jackson said innocently.

“WHY do you NEVER have clothes on?” You demanded. 

“I was just going to shower.” Jackson replied.

“So you got naked and suddenly thought ‘Oh wait! An important email!’” You snorted. Jackson nodded.

“Well yeah.” He said like it was obvious. “There’s a deadline for it you know!” He added defensively. You snatched the laptop and made a shooing motion with your hand.

“Fine let me look it over, please go.” You said. Jackson obeyed but a small smirk was visible as he turned around, and you swore he flexed a little as he left.

You groaned. Why was he always naked anyway? You’d been roommates for a year and you were pretty sure you’d seen him in a shirt with actual sleeves all of three times. Jackson was an athlete, so it wasn’t like his body was a terrible thing to look at, but lately you felt as if he was trying to get a reaction out of you and you weren’t sure what to make of it. 

You shook your head to clear it then looked over the email for Jackson, fixing the numerous errors. Jackson was a great fencer, and you hoped he would get the job, but his grammar was atrocious. Jackson poked his head in presently.

“Are you done?” He asked. 

“Yes I’m done. Please promise me you’ll learn the difference between ‘you’re’ and ‘your’ one day.” You said wearily.

“But why would I do that when I have you?” Said Jackson bouncing in, still in just a towel but now his hair was wet. 

“JACKSON!” You exclaimed. 

“I didn’t bring clean clothes in the bathroom with me!” Jackson said hastily. 

“My parents would kill me if they knew how many times a naked man has been in my room.” You said sternly. Jackson guffawed loudly, but then frowned. 

“Hey, I’m the only naked guy that’s been in here right?” He asked uneasily. He didn’t give you enough time to respond. “Who else has been in here naked? Was it that creep Yugyeom?! God I’ll kill him with my bare hands.” Jackson said angrily.

“Jackson, Yugyeom and I study together that’s it! And you LIVE here, I think you’d notice if there was another naked idiot running around.” You said in exasperation.

“Oh yeah.” Said Jackson sheepishly. “I still don’t like Yugyeom though, he WANTS to be naked in here, I can tell. Also, did you just kind of call me an idiot a minute ago?” Jackson asked.

“Why do you care if there’s a naked guy in my room so much anyway?” You countered.

“Ah well, that is to say, I DON’T care.” Said Jackson going pink. You grinned. 

“Get out of here and put some pants on.” You laughed. 

“REALLY I MEAN IT I DON’T CARE!” Jackson shouted running away. You rolled your eyes and started gathering your things together. You left your room to see Jackson, finally clothed, practicing his fencing with a broom in the living room. 

“Where are you going?” Jackson asked, playfully poking you with his “sword”.

“I’m going to study at the library, I have that research paper due.” You replied.

“With Yugyeom?” He said, eyes narrowed.

“Maybe.” You said evasively. 

“I’m going with you.” Said Jackson decidedly. He tossed his broom carelessly narrowly missing the expensive vase your mom had given you. 

“Jackson, be careful.” You scolded. “You hate the library, why are you coming? What’s with this new vendetta against Yugyeom?” You said, arms folded. 

“Well, I uh.” Jackson spluttered. He exhaled heavily then bounded across the room towards you backing you into a corner. 

“WHAT are you doing now?” You said feeling flustered. 

“Just be quiet for a second and let me try something.” Jackson said nervously. He looked at you intently then planted a chaste kiss on your mouth. You laughed.

“Hey!” said Jackson sounding hurt.

“I’m sorry! It’s just you ran over here like a maniac and then gave me the most grandma kiss ever.” You said laughing even harder.

“I was being a gentleman!” Jackson huffed, but he started to smile. 

“Well you definitely were.” You chortled. 

“I can do it differently this time if you’ll let me.” He said a little anxiously. 

“Yeah?” You asked. It was a challenge. 

“Here lemme show you.” He pulled you closer and kissed you again, harder this time.


	4. Jinyoung

“Property of Park Jinyoung. Please do not touch.” 

You read the curt post-it note on the package of dumplings in the fridge and tried not to roll your eyes. Your roommate was crazy and was also a famous singer in a boy group. 

Jinyoung had decided he finally wanted to try living on his own out of his group’s dorm, but he wanted to do it the ‘normal’ way, so instead of buying a mansion that he could most likely afford, he had answered your add online about needing a roommate and now here you both were. 

The problem?

He was driving you nuts and you were pretty sure he hated you. True he wasn’t really around due to his schedule, but when he WAS there he was always nagging you to call your mom because it had been a while, or labeling all his food so you couldn’t share, or telling you to be quiet because he had to get up early the next day.

What Jinyoung needed was to loosen up a little, you felt bad because you knew he had to keep up his idol image, but hey, couldn’t he have cheat days?

“You’re not thinking of eating my dumplings are you?” Came a deep voice behind you. You smacked your head on the inside of the fridge as you jerked in surprise.

“Jesus Christ, don’t scare me like that Jinyoung.” You groaned, rubbing the top of your head ruefully. “And no, I wasn’t going to eat your stupid dumplings!” You snapped, slamming the fridge shut.

“What are you going to eat then?” Asked Jinyoung smugly.

“I’m going to McDonalds.” You muttered. Jinyoung frowned. 

“You know that stuff’s bad for you right?” He asked anxiously.

“Yes well some lunatic wrote his name on everything in the fridge so I have no choice.” You said sounding annoyed. You grabbed your bag. “You coming?” You asked though you weren’t sure why. 

“To McDonalds?” Jinyoung asked blankly. 

“Yes.” You said impatiently.

“I have to keep my condition up, I can’t eat stuff like that.” He said slowly.

“Suit yourself, you’ll have to live a little some time though.” You said, shrugging and going to the door. Jinyoung bit his lip.

“Hang on I’ll go!” He said suddenly. You grinned. THAT was more like it. 

“Well come on then!” You said waving him over. 

Twenty minutes later you both were sitting in a secluded corner of the small McDonalds in your neighborhood. You were happily munching your chicken nuggets while Jinyoung had taken advantage of this chance to eat fast food and had gotten just about everything on the menu.

You watched him thoughtfully. He had worn a face mask to avoid being recognized, but other than that, in just a hoodie and jeans, sitting there eating his big mac, he kind of looked like any other guy to you.

“What’s wrong, you’re looking at me funny.” Jinyoung said in a teasing manner. 

“Nothing, just thinking. I guess I was wondering why we don’t do stuff like this more often.” You said quietly. 

“I just don’t have the time.” Jinyoung replied. He didn’t seem upset about it; he was just stating facts. 

“People MAKE time for their friends Park Jinyoung.” You said.

“We’re friends?” Said Jinyoung hopefully.

“I don’t know maybe.” You mused, “Can I have some fries?” You asked. Jinyoung smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Yeah go for it!” He said happily. 

That weekend Jinyoung was in Thailand so you didn’t see him during that time. You figured he would forget the mini breakthrough you had achieved in McDonalds while he was away, and you were kind of mad about it. Sunday night you had a little trouble falling asleep, but you finally managed it. That is, until you felt yourself being shaken roughly awake. 

“Hey what the hell, who’s there?” You yelled, trying to shake of sleep. You squinted into the darkness and saw Jinyoung extremely close to your face peering at you. “Jinyoung, what the fuck!” You exclaimed, throwing a pillow at his head. 

“I’m trying to make time for my friend, let’s go to McDonalds.” Jinyoung said sticking his bottom lip out. Was he seriously pouting at you right now?

“Jinyoung, it’s 3 A.M.” You groaned. 

“Yeah but I just got back from Thailand and I have to film something tomorrow, so this is all the time I have FRIEND.” He pouted again after he said the word “friend”. What was he trying to do here? Whatever it was it was working. 

“Fine!” You snapped. Jinyoung whooped appreciatively. You rolled out of bed and started putting your shoes on.

“You’re in your pajamas.” Jinyoung pointed out.

“We’re going to McDonalds at 3 A.M. no one will care.” You said shrugging. 

“Oh ok?” He said uncertainly. He seemed so out of his element you figured he always had to look put together, even for late night French fry runs. 

You both started walking to the McDonalds. Jinyoung was acting stiff, as if he had used up all of his spontaneity shaking you awake earlier. You grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He seemed startled by it but then smiled. 

“Jinyoung?” You asked while swinging your clasped hands back and forth childishly. 

Yes?” Said Jinyoung. 

“You’re paying right?” You asked slyly. He groaned dramatically.

“Yes I suppose I’ll have to.” He sighed, but his eyes were twinkling. When you got to McDonalds you let Jinyoung order while you found a place to sit. Presently, he came over with a tray of food and two chocolate milkshakes. 

“How much of this is real milk?” Jinyoung asked you anxiously. You snorted.

“Best not to ask questions you don’t want the answer to.” You said slurping your shake. Jinyoung shook his head then drank his too. 

“I thought about you a lot this weekend.” Jinyoung said suddenly after a moment of silence. You swallowed the food you were chewing. 

“Eh? You did? Were you wondering if I was eating all of your food?” You laughed. Jinyoung frowned.

“No actually. I just kept wondering if you were eating enough, or if you remembered your umbrella when it was raining, or if you thought to call your mom for her birthday on Saturday.” He said still frowning. You flushed.

“Well I DID call my mom for her birthday if that makes you happy.” You said in bewilderment. 

“Why did I even want to know though?” Jinyoung asked as if he had not heard you. You stared at him and then laughed. 

“It’s called CARING about someone you goof. It’s nothing to be upset about it’s good for you! Shows you’re human!” You said approvingly. Jinyoung smiled slowly, his eyes crinkling again; you found you liked the effect. 

“Do you – do you care about me back?” He asked, sounding hopeful again. He stuck out his bottom lip for good measure, you wanted to reach out and touch it.

“Yes, as much as it pains me to say.” You scowled, while Jinyoung grinned. “Pass the fries.” You snapped. 

He leaned over the table and kissed you instead. He licked his lips as he pulled away, leaving you sitting there, beet red.

“I love fast food.” He said decidedly, “Thanks for recommending it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it, leave comments or prompts for me if you want :)


End file.
